This invention relates to a coin holder; more particularly to a flexible, deformable plastic coin holder wherein some or all of the coins may be removed therefrom without the need of having to break the holder.
The prior art teaches a variety of coin holders, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 181,545; 608,521; 609,947; 675,853; 712,087; 3,095,084; 3,282,494; 3,286,717; 3,533,501 and others.